Mr British
by KristenNLogan
Summary: One night on Omegle will change Kristen's life forever when she finds the love of her life. But how will Kristen and Mr. British overcome the obstacle of living in different countries.


I will never forget our conversation. I thought he would be like all the other pervs on there. The only reason I stayed on was because he was cute. But, we got to know each other and he was amazing. He was from England, and every American girl has a thing for the British guys. His mic was messed up and unfortunately we couldn't talk to each other. He asked if I wanted to play truth or dare and I knew this was where he would dare me to take off my shirt or masturbate in front of him. I agreed to anyway. He told me to go first so he asked me; "Truth or dare?" I saw him smile. His white perfect teeth flashed and my heart melted. "Dare (;" I typed back. I gave him a cheeky grin. Instead of being sexual about it, I took a different route. "I dare you to lick your elbow." He started chuckling as I attempted it. In return he wanted me to give him a dare, but I couldn't think of one. Making small talk I asked him things about stereotypical London things such as "Do you like the Beatles?" He typed "Of course, hold on a sec." Then he got up and went out sight of his webcam. He came back with a large poster of The Beatles album 'Abbey Road.' Because we were having such a good time getting to know each other I figured I could ask him about social websites like Twitter and facebook. He said he didn't have one and he was embarrassed. He made me continuously blush when he said "I like you, you're so cute." I smiled at him and typed back "Thank you, you are too." Because he made me fall for his charming personality I asked him if he had MSN, of course he didn't. I was desperate to stay in touch with him. Before I could find any more information about him, we got disconnected. My heart sank and I almost cried. I never even got his name, so I referred to him as Mr. British. How would we reconnect? Omegle had to be having technical difficulties that night. After that I tried for hours to run into him again but sadly I couldn't. I was put into a depression after that. I know it sounds crazy to have those many feelings for someone I barely knew, but I know there was something there but we didn't have the chance to find it. Over the months I got over it. I had no choice; there was no way of finding him. It was impossible.

About a year later I had completely forgotten about Mr. British. I had moved on with my life, trying to find another guy; someone who could live up to his standards. But I wasn't having much luck. After an exhausting day at school, I came home, flopped on my bed and opened my laptop. Being the nerd that I am, I logged on to YouTube to see if my subscriptions had been updated. Being subscribed to 'Danisnotonfire' for over a year, I usually go to his page first. He had a new video! The thumbnail had Dan plus two other fellows and it was titled "How to speak internet." I just knew it would be hilarious. The two other guys were Finn and Jack Harries. They looked familiar. Where have I seen them before? Getting more into the video, I realized how charming and funny Jack and Finn were. So I decided to stalk them. They were literally the most beautiful people I had seen in the world and it doesn't help the fact that they're twins. Going to their YouTube page and watching more of their videos, the more I felt that I knew Finn; like we had talked before. I came upon one of their videos called "Omegle girl". All of the memories about Mr. British came rushing back all at once. I clicked on the video and it wasn't one of their regulars. I could see the desperation in Finn's eyes. He started off "Hi guys, today's' video isn't going to be cheeky and it isn't going to give you a chuckle. A few nights ago I was on the website I'm sure you all know; Omegle. I met this amazing girl on there. She was 16 and from California in the United States. I never caught her name though; we didn't have enough time for that. All I know now is that I can't seem to get her off my mind. Now, the purpose of this video is to find her. Omegle girl, if you're watching this, I want you to leave some of the things we said and the game we played in the comment box below. I will be reading ALL of the comments trying to find you. Hope to see you soon." My jaw dropped to the floor. _When was this video added? _Oct. 12, 2011. IT WAS OVER A YEAR AGO, about the same time I met Mr. British. I knew I had seen him before. HE WAS MR. BRITISH. I prayed to God he was still reading the comments and that he still cared. I commented on the video explaining everything that happened in the chat. I also included my twitter and my facebook. The only thing left now was to wait.

A few days passed and still no word from Finn, maybe he wasn't reading the comments anymore or maybe he saw my facebook and I wasn't what he expected. I just want to talk to him one more time. Just one more! Luck was actually on my side this time. Just as I was about to give up, I got a mention on twitter. "Looks like my search is over guys, I finally found her Kaneeley_002" I couldn't control my emotions. I didn't know if I should cry or piss myself. I noticed that he followed me. I then received a direct message. "It's about time I found you love. I've missed you. Xxx" He gave me butterflies. I was shaking so bad I couldn't write back immediately. When I was finally able, I replied "It's great to finally be reconnected. And I'm glad you discovered the magical world of twitter. We wouldn't have had to go through this if you had a twitter back then." I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that I had a chance to talk to him.

Over the past few months we talked 24/7. Because there was a 5 hour time difference it was difficult. The perfect time was 1 o' clock my time and 6 o' clock his time. We face timed constantly and it gradually began to feel he was physically here with me. But it wasn't enough; I wanted to feel his lips and the touch of his hands. He was now 19 and I was 17. He was attending a University where he could become a graphic designer. He told me that's what he loves and that's what he wants to be. I on the other hand was a mere junior in High school. I still had time to decide. Summer was approaching and I hoped to save up enough money to visit Finn. I picked up extra hours at my job; waiting tables at Myrdal's gurdals. If my calculations were correct; I would have enough money for a two-way plane ticket. I hadn't shared the news yet with Finn because if there was something that deprived me from going; I didn't want to get his hopes up. My first obstacle was my mom. She's babied me my whole life. There was no way in hell she would let me go to England by myself. She's seen 'Taken'.

One night around 12 o clock, Finn and I were FaceTiming. He had to wake up early to get ready for a class at University and I wanted to talk to him before he started his day. Randomly, my mom walked in. I had never spoken a word to her about him. "Who are you talking too?" I was nervous and I couldn't think fast enough. "Mom, this is my boyfriend Finn." I didn't mean to burst out the truth, but it happened anyway. She smiled. That was odd.  
"Kristen, I didn't know you had a boyfriend? When can we all get together?" I avoided her question and turned to Finn. "Hey, uhm, I'll text you later okay?" He nodded and we ended the call. I turned back to mom. "Mom, can you sit down we need to talk." She looked confused. "You see, Finn isn't from around here…" She remained quiet. "Then where is he from…?" I paused and debated if I should tell her the truth. I guess she already knows about him, might as well tell her the whole truth. "He's from England." She started laughing. _What the fuck? _"Mom, I'm being serious." Her smirk turned more into a scowl. "How did you guys meet?" I chuckled awkwardly hoping to lighten things up a bit. "Well, we sort of met online. He's a youtuber." I don't think she believed me. She stood up and was about to exit the room. "Wait a minute mom." I demanded. She sat back down. "I've saved up enough money for a plane ticket to go visit Finn. I figured I could stay at his paren-""No." She interrupted. "Will you just listen to me for once?" I huffed. "We've known each other for over a year. We lost contact for the longest time and I finally have him back. You don't know how we feel about each other. I'm going. I don't care what you say, I'm staying the whole summer and that's it." She put her hand on my knee, an attempt to comfort me. "Well Kristen, you're almost 18 years old and if you feel going to England is something that you MUST do… then you can." _Was this my mom? "_Really?" I asked her. There had to be a catch. "Well…" She started. I knew it, here it comes. "There has to be someone to go with you." And there it was. "Who exactly did you have in mind?" Hopefully it wasn't my sister or any other adult who would look at this as 'silly'. I can just hear Lara's voice telling me "Kristen, you're too young to feel this way about a boy, not to mention the fact that he lives in a different country. He could be a rapist." I of course being a "naïve" teenager would ignore her. "Brooke. I want her to go with you." I couldn't have heard a better answer from her. My best friend and I going to England together? We've always dreamed about this. England is our favorite place; I can remember all the times we sat around talking in British accents wishing to visit. I hugged my mom as hard as I could. The first thing that fled in my mind; _I have to call Brooke! _

After mom exited my room, I grabbed my phone and FaceTimed Brooke. She answered and thought it was odd that I would ring her up this late. Before she could manage to spit anything out I told her my news. "WE'RE GOING TO ENGLAND!" She clearly had no idea what the bloody hell I was talking about. "What the bloody hell are you talking about?" I chuckled at her. "You remember Mr. British?" She started to become more aware. "Yes…" I could hardly contain my excitement. "Well, it turns out Mr. British is Finn Harries! I told mom about him, and you know what she said?" – "Knowing your mom, she probably slapped you in the face and told you No." I shook my head. "Surprisingly no… She said I could go if someone went with me." I could see Brooke smile. "And…." She said impatiently. "Mom said you had to come with me. Now I know you probably don't want to but-"Before I could finish my sentence she interrupted. "IM IN! When are we leaving?" "We leave in T-Minus 4 days and did I mention we're staying the _whole _summer?" She screamed with excitement! I then told her to go back to sleep and I would talk to her the next day. The next thing I had to do was call my Finny.

"Hey Love" He greeted me. There is nothing better than hearing that. "I have some great news Finn!" His smile flashed across my phone screen. "And that would be?" I had to brace myself. "How would you like to meet in person?" His eye brow cocked. "That would be the absolute best thing ever babe! What's going on?" "Well, I saved up enough money for a ticket to England. My mom agreed to let me go!" The excitement in my voice was un-canning. He was speechless he didn't know what to say. "When will you be here?" "I'm leaving in four days Finney, school will be over and I will get to spend the summer with you! I finally get to hold you in my arms." Both of our eyes started to water. I had yet to tell him that Brooke was coming with me. Before I could tell him he started to say something. "Kristen, I know everything is starting to be the way we want it, but the timing is a bit off." My smile faded away. "You don't want me to come?" "No babe, I want you too and you ARE coming! I would never miss a chance to be with you." "Then what is it Finn?" He sighed and continued. "Well, this weekend I'm going home. Mom and Dad will be in Rome for the summer and..." Was he trying to say he didn't want to spend the summer alone with me in his parents' house. He wasn't a regular teenage boy. "Jack and I would be the only ones there." "Oh, so what's the problem?" He grinned a little. "Well, I wouldn't want Jack to be there because if you were there, there is no way in Hell I'm taking my hands off you. You wouldn't want Jack to be scarred for life, would you?" I blushed and mentally agreed with him. "What a coincidence!" "What do you mean?" he asked. "I was going to tell you that mom isn't letting me go alone. My best friend, Brooke, is coming with me. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" "Someone to keep Jack occupied" We both said in unison. "Then its set! A summer with my girl, what could be better?" I couldn't refrain from smiling. This was going to be absolutely perfect.

The next 4 days went by so _slow_. I couldn't wait to see Finn. The day finally arrived. I've been packed ever since I was told I could go. The same goes for Brooke. I think she's more excited than I am. I didn't tell her that Jack would be there and that they're picking us up at the airport. Of course she had a crush on Jack, but who wouldn't? I told her that he had planned to stay at his University for a few weeks and he would eventually come. I wanted her to be surprised. Mom drove me and Brooke to the airport that morning. I still was in complete utter shock she was letting me go; for the whole summer at that! I hugged mom and me and Brooke headed for security. After we got through we got on the plane and found our seats. It was 6:00am and we were still a little tired. The boys in front of us were so loud. "Louis, leave Niall alone!" I heard a slow talking boy say. _Louis? Niall? Slow talking British boy? _There was no way me and Brooke were on the same plane at the biggest boy band in the world. I peaked over the row of seats in front of us. Niall was asleep and Louis was drawing penises on his face. Brooke was asleep and I didn't think she would mind if I didn't wake her up. I quietly got up and crossed over Brooke's unconscious body. "Excuse me." All five of their heads turned to face me. "What can we do for you love?" Zayn asked. I grabbed a napkin from one of the trays the flight attendant was rolling down the aisle. "Can you sign this for me?" Liam grabbed it and smiled at me. "Sure thing babe, who do we make this out too?" "Uh…Uh…Uh…" _What the hell is my name? _ "Are you alright?" Louis asked. "Make it out to Kristen." It's about damn time. They each passed it around until it got to Niall. "Wake him up!" Zayn shouted. Harry gently put his hand on his shoulder. "Niall, there's a lovely girl here who wants you to sign a napkin for her." He mumbled something but didn't wake up. I put my 1D knowledge to the test. "Niall, I brought you some chicken from Nando's!" He was up within a second. They all laughed at me, except Niall. He was upset that I lied to him. "Will you sign this for me?" Harry handed it to him. After he signed it he gave it back to me. "So, where you headed?" Liam asked. "Liam, we're on a plane for England where the hell do you think she's going" Louis snapped. "Well you don't have to be so rude, Lou." Watching all the videos on YouTube of them, I didn't think they were actually like that in person, but they were. They were just like the brothers they said they were. "I'm going to see my boyfriend." "You live in different countries?" Liam asked. "Yeah, it's a long story. But before I go back to my seat, can I get a picture?" They all agreed to, so I reached and got my phone. I asked the flight attendant to snap the photo. _1…2…3…Snap! _"Thank you guys so much, can I get a hug?" "Any time babe." Harry said with a smile. I hugged them all and told them I would send them the picture on twitter. I went back to my seat to reflect on what just happened. I posted the picture on twitter and tagged the boys in the post. "Oh look fellas, she just sent the picture to us, let's see what it looks like." I overheard Niall say. "What the fuck? Why is there a penis on my face?" I laughed. "LOUIS!"

I reclined my seat and began to drift away. I had a dream about Finn, how lovely? _"Ewww, get the hell away from me, you deformed potato!" he shouted at me. "Finn, it's me!" I had just gotten off the plane and what I thought to be a romantic montage turned out to be a nightmare. "I made a mistake; you shouldn't have come here. Please leave me alone!" I began to cry hysterically. Security took me away, they threw me over their shoulder and as I was being dragged away I shouted to him. "FINN! FINN! FINN!" _

_ "_Kristen, wake up!" I slowly opened my eyes to a blurred version of Brooke. "Kristen, you were having a nightmare. Everyone in the plane heard you screaming. And did you know One Direction is on this plane?" "Brooke, I've made a mistake; we shouldn't have come." She slapped me. "What was that for?" "You're being crazy. Whatever happened in that dream wasn't true. Finn won't be disappointed." How did she know what I dreamt? I guess she was right though. Finn would be happy…Right? "How much longer till we get there?" Brooke looked at her phone to check the time. "Its 1pm right now; there's 2 hours to go." Butterflies filled my stomach; I'm about to meet the love of my life in less than 2 hours. I got my phone out and I had a text from Finn. It read "Today's the day. Can't wait to see you xxx" I called him. "Hey babe." I could hear loud noises on his end. "Are you at the airport?" I asked. "Yeah!" "Why? I won't be there for another 2 hours." "Kristen, I've waited for over a year for this. Jack and I have been here for 3 hours." This re-assured me that he was happy. "I can't wait to see you Finn." "I can't wait to kiss your beautiful lips." "I'll see you soon, bye." He's amazing. I can't wait to see the look on Brooke's face when she sees Jack.

There was no way I was able to sleep knowing I was only minutes away from meeting Finn. Those 2 hours went by pretty fast. We were landing any minute. I went to the bathroom and refreshed my face. _This is it. _I thought to myself. I walked back out to my seat. "Brooke, I want you to do something for me, okay?" She nodded her head. "I want you to take my phone and record me and Finn meeting." "Of course" I handed her my phone. The plane landed and I was waiting for the signal that allowed us to get off the plane. "Kristen, when did you take a picture with One Direction and why is it your background?" I laughed at her. "Don't worry about it." "Wait, you met them without waking me up didn't you?" "Well…You were so comfy and you were sleeping I didn't want to wake you up." The only thing she said was "Bitch." "They're right in front of us! Ask for a picture!" She got up and went to talk to them.

"_Ladies and gentlemen you are now authorized to exit the plane. Watch your step." _ We grabbed our carryons and headed for the exit. I turned to Brooke to make sure she had my phone in hand. She nodded and already had it on record. Why is the line taking so long? "The meeting of Kristen and Finn for the first time is about to happen if these bitches will hurry and get off the damn plane." She said to my phone. The line started to go faster. We got into the airport and I was looking around for Finn. There was a guy wearing a hoodie and holding a sign that said _Omegle Girl. _I dropped my bags and ran for Finn. Brooke better be getting all this on camera. I want to have this moment on video. He dropped the sign and took his hood off. "Kristen!" He ran toward me. He embraced me in his arms and swung me around. I started to cry but I didn't want to let go of him. This felt too over-due. He let go of me and looked at my face. He placed his hand on my cheek and kissed me. I didn't expect it to feel this way; it felt like we had our own personal fireworks in the background. We pulled away and hugged again. We were both sobbing; we were just too happy to move. Brooke walked over with my phone still on recording and introduced herself. "Hi Finn! I'm Brooke." We both laughed. He put his hand out for her to shake it. "Hi Brooke. I have someone I want you to meet. "I grabbed my phone out of her hand and pointed it towards her. She looked so confused. Jack rode out on his unicycle with that cheeky smile on his face. She responded just the way I predicted. Security chased after Jack and told him that he would have to leave if he didn't stop inappropriately unicycling.


End file.
